charmeddestinyfandomcom-20200214-history
Melinda Warren
'''Melinda Warren '''was the only child of two mortals, Charlotte Warren and Lawrence Cutler, as well as an exceptionally powerful witch. Born on October 31st, 1670, she possessed the powers of Telekinesis, Molecular Immobilization, and Premonition. She started the line of Warren/Halliwell witches which, as prophesied by Melinda herself, culminated in the arrival of the three (actually four) most powerful witches of all time: the Charmed Ones. History Birth Two years after the Halliwell sisters became the Charmed Ones, they were sent through a portal to the year 1670, to help Eva and her coven save a woman pregnant with a coveted magical child from an evil witch named Ruth Cobb. Ruth captured Charlotte when she went into labor, wanting to raise the child to be evil. The Charmed Ones, with the help of Eva and her coven, rescued Charlotte. With their recently acquired knowledge of natural magic, the Charmed Ones created a protective shield of good magic that Charlotte gave birth to her child in. Later, Charlotte revealed that her newborn child's name was going to be Melinda Warren, whom the Charmed Ones knew to be the founder their magical family line. Most of Melinda's story after her birth is unknown besides the fact that she moved from Colonial Virginia to Salem, Massachussets during the Witch Trials. Sometime during her life, Melinda gave birth to a daughter whom she named Prudence, and also created the Warren Book of Shadows, who would eventually become the most powerful and coveted tome of witchcraft in the world. Affair with Matthew Tate During her time in Salem, Melinda had a lover named Matthew Tate who turned out to be a warlock. He used their "love" as a way to gain her trust and copy her active powers. He outed her as a witch, thus betraying her and making her realize his deceit. After finding out about Matthew's betrayal, Melinda concocted a plan of revenge. When Matthew came to her before her death to gloat, she tricked him into opening her Pewter Heart locket. Cursing the locket with a potion and a spell, Melinda locked Matthew into it, never to be released unless one of her descendants was to open it. Death After Matthew Tate outed Melinda as a witch, she was trapped and condemned to be burned at the stake. Melinda did not use her powers to escape, as it would have confirmed her as a witch and put her daughter's life in jeopardy. The Charmed Prophecy The day Melinda Warren was burned at the stake, she prophesied the arrival of three sister witches, the Charmed Ones, who would be the most powerful witches ever. It is implied that it was a premonition, in her own words: “ You may kill me, but you cannot kill my kind. With each generation, the Warren line will grow stronger and stronger - culminating in the arrival of three sisters. Together, these three sisters will be the most powerful witches the world has ever known. They will be good witches and vanquish all kinds of evil. They will be known as the Charmed Ones. ” Meeting the Charmed Ones Nearly 300 years later, not long after Melinda's latest descendants Prue, Piper, and Phoebe Halliwell became the Charmed Ones, Melinda's locket ended up at Buckland Auction House. The warlocks Rex Buckland and Hannah Webster wanted to prove that Prue was a descendent of Melinda Warren, thus confirming that she and her sisters are indeed the Charmed Ones. Rex acquired the locket and set things in motion for Prue to open it, which set the warlock Matthew Tate free. Matthew tricked Prue to use her power on him, and eventually copied it. After Phoebe had a premonition of Melinda cursing Matthew into the locket, the sisters found out who he really was. With no known ways of vanquishing him, the sisters summoned Melinda from the afterlife to help them curse him into the locket again. After helping the Charmed Ones to brew the potion and finally cast the spell to trap Matthew forever, she gave the sisters a last goodbye, and told them that she couldn't stay because it wasn't her time; it was theirs. Before she left, Phoebe placed Melinda's hand on her chest which triggered a premonition of more generations of her beautiful daughters. Melinda was then released back into the afterlife, full of joy to see her dreams come true. Powers During Melinda's lifetime, she practiced three Wiccan powers. Melinda's active powers are inherited by her descendants, though some of them are born with variations of her gifts, or either enhanced or less powerful versions of them. However, some of her descendants gained alternative powers as opposed to her three. Each of The Charmed Ones possess one of her active powers. Basic Powers *'Spell Casting:' The ability to cast spells and perform rituals. *'Potion Making:' The ability to brew potions. *'Scrying:' The ability to locate a person or object by the use of a scrying crystal, a map, and sometimes other tools. Active Powers *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects using only the power of one's mind. *'Molecular Immobilization:' The ability to slow the molecules of an object or a person down to the point that they appear to be frozen in time. *'Premonition:' The ability to see future, present, and past events in time. Legacy Melinda's blessing cup. At Piper Halliwell's wedding to Leo Wyatt, the "something old" found by Phoebe was Melinda Warren's Blessing Cup that she drank from at her wedding. It was revealed to Piper when she and her sisters travel into the future that she would eventually have a daughter who was named Melinda. A few years later when she got pregnant, she planned to name the baby Prudence Melinda after both her ancestor and her late sister, only to surprisingly have a son, instead. Eventually, Piper did have a daughter, whom she named Melinda. Other Information *She appears to be the first of the The Warren Line to name her child Prudence, which will be quite popular in the family well into the future. *Melinda's birth can be seen as a precursor to Wyatt Halliwell's birth: both Charlotte and Piper were kidnapped in labor; Melinda and Wyatt were prophesied to be extremely powerful children that could be swayed to good or evil. *Piper with the help of Phoebe and Prue, delivered her. *It is likely that the only reason the Warren line knew the Charmed Ones would one day be in their family is because the Charmed Ones themselves told Charlotte Warren that they were related in the episode All Halliwell's Eve. Category:Character Warren Category:Telekinesis Category:Molecular Immobilization Category:Premonitions Category:Witch Category:Dead Category:Spirit Category:Good